


Ain't Sayin Nothing

by LoveLoveLovix



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, Midnight drabbles, prompt, yang is dared to vandalize school property au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4037920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveLoveLovix/pseuds/LoveLoveLovix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glynda Goodwitch isn't sure what's worse; the damage to school property, the transparent lies her students try on her, or the pun that Yang Xiao Long just made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ain't Sayin Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 2 am. It isn't serious. 
> 
> Prompt: Glynda saying "bitches ain't shit."

Glynda Goodwitch had long ago learned that when teams RWBY and JNPR got together, nothing good would come.

Today, the two teams were standing around a wall, looking at something that was obscured by eight teenaged bodies. Loud laughter could be heard from a couple of them, while a high-pitched complaint… Weiss, no doubt… screeched, the exact words indistinguishable.

Definitely nothing good. She bit back a curse word and headed over.

Ruby Rose was the first to see the teacher approach. Her pale hand quickly clapped over her mouth, and she muffled a squeal. Her friends glanced to Ruby, then to Glynda, and suddenly, the situation shifted from a friendly, if suspicious, gathering into Yang Xiao Long laughing hysterically, Jaune Arc looking as though he had to face a Nevermore with only a toothbrush as a weapon, and Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie choosing to simply flee.

“What in the name of Remnant is going on here?” Glynda demanded, trying to keep the weariness out of her voice. She really didn’t want to know what was going on. She didn’t want her students to realize she had no desire to interfere.

“Nothing!” Jaune squealed. 

“That’s a lie,” she dismissed without ceremony.

Jaune nodded. “Sorry.”

Blake Belladonna smiled calmly. Too calmly, for a girl who acted like a ninja and had secrets like an ancient tomb. “We’re just engaging in creative art. It’s an elective.”

“We don’t have any art classes,” Glynda said, though she almost doubted it after Blake’s assured statement. She shook off the feeling. “Clear the area. Return to your dorms.”

The students exchanged glances. Then, they started to shuffle away.

Away from the large message, burned into the wall with obviously serious fire. “Bitches ain’t shit,” Glynda read. “Miss Xiao Long, might you have something to do with this?”

Yang grinned. “Innocent until proven guilty, Professor,” she said with a smile.

“You’re not planning on confessing easily, then?”

“If you don’t mind, Professor, I prefer to say that I ain’t sayin’ nothing.”

The rest of team RWBY groaned in unison.

Glynda glared at the obvious perpetrator, though on the inside she was laughing. It was a struggle to keep herself from bursting. The comeback was witty, something she appreciated. “Very well,” she commented. “Obviously there are many witnesses.”

Yang looked nervous.

The professor adjusted her glasses and let a tiny half-smile slip. “However, I’ll let it pass. I believe that in this case… a hundred motherfuckers can’t tell me nothing.”

She walked away in dead silence. It was only as she rounded the corner that roaring laughter… and applause...  reached her ears.


End file.
